Without light
by Vegen Isennawa
Summary: Soledad... Estado del ser humano que puede ser voluntario... ¿Es acaso el medio para proteger a lo que amas? Posible insinuación de yaoi, universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Presentación

Sé que debí poner esta parte desde un principio, pero no pude resistirme a subir el primer capítulo de mi fanfic sobre _Death Note_.

Primero: Death Note fue creación de Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata; publicado por Shonen Jump; y transmitido por primera vez, en Japón, por NTV. La información fue sacada de Wikipedia.

Presentándome: Mi nombre es Juana Paulina Águila Hernández, aunque dentro de la red, comúnmente, me conocen como Vegen Isennawa, en muchas de sus diversas combinaciones. Soy de México, y me gusta el anime; así como leer. Sé que debe ir esto en biografía, pero, al menos, es parte de mi introducción. Soy muy holgazana para hablar sobre mí.

He publicado algunos trabajos en internet, sobre todo en Amor Yaoi y Fanfic.es.

"Without light" es una historia que, originalmente, he estado publicando en la página Amor Yaoi. Apenas tengo 3 capítulos, pero, conforme tenga algo de tiempo, actualizaré.

Bien, al menos, por mi parte, es todo. Les agradezco, de ante mano, a las personas que le dediquen un poco de su tiempo al leer mi intento de relato; y más, si escriben algún comentario.

Nos vemos pronto, y...

Bueno, que tengan excelente tiempo.

P.D.: Aquí no pondré notas adicionales, pues las coloco en Amor Yaoi, por cuestiones de practicidad.

Link de "Without light": /fanfic/viewstory.php?sid29034&index1


	2. Penumbra

Los árboles mecían sus ramas al compás del viento, susurrando de manera alegre la canción de verano. El agua de la fuente recorría con ansias las plumas de las aves que la usaban, de bebedero. Infantes corriendo, gritando de felicidad, retozando con energía en el patio. Sus caras mostraban infinita alegría, como si ese lugar estuviera aislado del resto del mundo.

Un chico de googles con cristales naranja y playera a rayas jugaba con otros infantes una "cascarita". Para ser un simple juego, demostraba una habilidad que cualquier buscatalento anhelaría.

Mientras, alejado a unos metros de la cancha improvisada, recargado en un árbol, se encontraba un rubio de mirada fría, analizando cada movimiento del pelirrojo con facha de aviador. Mordía con insistencia una gran barra de chocolate oscuro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque era algo bajo para su edad, infundía miedo a causa de su carácter y su forma de vestir. Por eso se encontraba solitario, aunque, eso no le importaba.

Y, más alejado de ahí, en una banca con marquesina cercana al edificio, se encontraba sentado de manera peculiar, con sus pies sobre el asiento, un niño con piel muy blanca. Sus cabellos ondulados caían graciosamente sobre su frente. Vestía una pijama blanca, al igual que su cabellera. Su mirada, tan negra como una noche sin estrellas, reflejaban ilusión y tristeza entremezcladas.

El edificio data del siglo XIX, mostrando austeridad y cierto misticismo. Pero, al irse arcercando, brindaba calidez a quienes entraban. Su nombre es "Wammy's house", un orfanato inglés de gran prestigio, donde daban apoyo extraordinario a todo ser que ocupara de sus servicios.

El rubio, que ya se había terminado su golosina, volteó hacia el albino, caminando hacia él. Se sentó de manera normal a su lado, encorvando un poco su espalda para estar a su altura. Quiso mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo, por lo que prefirió mirar el pasto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Leo.

-¡¿Qué lees?!- El rubio dijo exasperado. Nadie lo hacía enojar tanto como Nate River. Lo sentía tan superior por provenir de una familia aristocrática, aunque no comprendía por qué había parado en ese lugar.

-El conde de Montecristo.

Mello, enojado, le tumba de un manotazo el libro, humedeciéndose con el césped. Near, como le gustaba que lo llamaran, quería gritarle, pero prefirió guardar compostura, respirando profundamente.

-¿Por qué ahora, Mello?

-¡¿Qué no puedes hacer otra cosa?! ¡Me desesperas con tu pasividad!

-Me pidió que lo leyera.

-¡Tú tienes tu propia vida!

-Es lo mismo que me dice. Pero, lo hago por gusto.

Un grito eufórico se escuchó, expandiéndose la palabra "gol" por todo el patio. El chico de los lentes extraños corría hacia la marquesina con una gran sonrisa, que se borró al verlos.

-¿Ahora qué pasa, Mello?

-Nada, Matt. Solo mi "querido" Mello me interrumpió en mi lectura.

Matt, resignado, se sentó al otro lado del albino, sacando su DS mientras encendía un cigarro.

-¿Matt?

-¿Sí, Mello?

-¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre tu adicción?!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Estás peor que una mamá!- No tuvo más remedio que apagar el cigarrillo y ponerlo en una pequeña caja de cartón, pues a los adultos no les gustaba ver que un menor de edad fumara.

Near solo pudo sonreir. Se le hizo esta situación muy cómica. Ambos pusieron una cara de enojo, pero cambiaron de parecer, estallando en carcajadas. Ya tenían tiempo de ver a Nate sin sonreir, y, cuando lo hacía, era muy poco notorio. Cuando llegó, hace cinco años, lo notaban muy serio, casi cohibido. Pero, poco a poco, ha recobrado la chispa de la vida.

Mello volteó feliz hacia Near, hasta notar que uno de sus ojos del peliblanco estaba hinchado. Se levantó, y lo tomó de los hombros, furioso.

-¡Lo hizo él, ¿verdad?!

-Mello, Calma. No hay problema.

-¡¿Qué no hay problema?! ¡Nadie, solo yo, puede lastimarte!

-¡Qué reconfortante!- Dijo Matt con sarcasmo, sin quitarle la atención a su videojuego.

-¡Matt!

-Chicos, por favor. No hagan esto más difícil.

Mello se calmó, y decidió sentarse otra vez, sacando una barra de chocolate. Por extraño que parezca, la partió en tres trozos iguales, repartiéndoselos a sus dos amigos.

Matt guardó su juego, y abrazó al fraternalmente al pequeño. Había notado otras cosas en él, pero no quiso hablar de ellas para no agravar la situación.

Un hombre de aspecto mayor y mirada serena se les acercó, saludándoles.

-Hola Roger.- Dijo Mello.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que el joven Near venga. Ya se recuperó.

-No es nece...

-Mello. Vendré pronto. No pasará nada.

El albino se despegó delicadamente de Matt, levantándose mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Siguió al hombre hacia el interior del edificio, pasando a uno de los pisos superiores, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Tocaron dos veces a una puerta de caoba, siendo abierta por una joven de cabello negro y corto.

-Pasa, pequeño Near.

-Gracias, señorita Takada.

El chico entró a una habitación pintada de blanco. Estaba bien ordenada, aunque su decoración era austera.

Se sentó en un banco, acercándose a la cama, que parecía de hospital, a no ser que estaba hecha de madera. Acostado en ella estaba un joven con los ojos cerrados. Su píel era muy pálida, casi pareciendo un muerto; contrastando con el negro de sus desordenados cabellos. La cobija le cubría hasta el pecho, dejando sus brazos al descubierto, haciendo notar que su fisionomía era delgada, aunque su salud dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Ryuuzaki?

El hombre no dejó ver sus pupilas, que estaban enmarcadas con unas grandes ojeras. Quizo responder, pero estaba amordazado con una tela de algodón blanca. No protestó, ni hizo gesto alguno, pues sus manos estaban atadas a los barrotes laterales de la cama con unas esposas, limitándole a ciertos movimientos hacia los costados.

Near tomó con cuidado una de sus manos, y acercó su cara, haciendo que recorriera lentamente sus rasgos. Ryuuzaki asintió, y, como pudo, siguió acariciando el rostro del pequeño. Sintió la hinchazón de su ojo, así como la portuberancia que tenía en su mejilla contraria: una reciente cicatriz.

El chico retiró su mano, cerrándola fuertemente, lastimándose a sí mismo. El albino la tomó y la abrió, besándole la palma, haciendo que notara su pequeña sonrisa. Una de las mangas de la camisa de Near se subió, mostrando la venda de su muñeca y las marcas de dientes del dorso de la misma mano.

-No te preocupes, Ryuuzaki. Todo está bien.

El joven en cama solo atinó a llorar mientras sentía el beso del pequeño. Después, sintió como era acariciada su frente, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño le abrazaba.

-Near, Ryuuzaki, mañana llega Watari.

-¿Escuchaste, Ryuu-chan? Roger dijo que mañana llega Watari.

El pelinegro afirmó con un movimiento leve de cabeza, buscando con su rostro el contacto con el otro niño.

-Señorita Takada.

-¿Sí, Roger?

-Desate al joven Lawliet. Al psicólogo no le va a gustar nada saber esto.

-Claro, señor.


End file.
